


Up and down, We're all around

by Banananaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom! Keith (Voltron), Crying During Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kinda, M/M, Mania, Past Character Death, Plot, Smut, This fanfic is a mess but, Top Lance (Voltron), Vampire Allura (Voltron), Vampire James Griffin (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampires, Wrote half of this a year ago and finished it instead of doing my senior project, ass eating, maybe i'm ranting, not really but might be?, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananaos/pseuds/Banananaos
Summary: Keith can't drink blood, and on the brink of death. Lance won't watch Keith kill himself slowly.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Up and down, We're all around

Keith gagged at the sight of Lance drinking the blood. The way the bag flattened out as Lance sucked it out was too much for him. Keith felt as if his throat was clogged as he watched. Keith leaned over against the wall and threw up in the trashcan. Keith’s head was heavy and his body felt light. He let his head hit the brick wall and took comfort in the gravel sticking to his head.

Lance rolled his eyes as he looked back to James. James was smirking his head off at Keith. Allura moved to rub Keith’s back. Keith wanted to stop her but he couldn’t move himself too. Lance stomped over and tossed the bag in. He grabbed Keith by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. Keith shoved himself back and glared up at Lance. Allura moved back watching them carefully.

“You can’t keep doing this, you said you’d eat.” Keith rolled his eyes and looked at the bag in the trashcan. It was tinted red and it made Keith feel all the more sick. “You barely held the bag before you threw up.”

“It was warm.” Keith whispered as he looked at his hand. He felt like he needed to wash them. He felt so sluggish he let his side hit the wall for support. He could barely keep his eyes open. He could sense Allura’s wariness to approach him.

“What does that matter? You’re gonna die you idiot.” Keith looked down and away from Lance but glared back up at James when he slapped his hand across Keith’s shoulder.

“As much fun as this is I gotta go.” James and Lance made eye contact and James nodded. Keith shrugs James off of him. “I have the supplies when he stops being a baby.” Keith watches him leave as he maintains his glare. James only smiles as he turns away, quickly disappearing behind the corner. 

Lance's hand rests on Keith’s neck, somewhat aggressively, and guides Keith to look back up to him. Allura nods awkwardly and follows after James.

“Do you want to die? Because the way you’re acting-“ Keith flared up at that and pulled back a few steps.

“I don’t!” Keith didn’t even blink and lances hand was right back holding his chin. Forcing him to stay put.

“Then stop acting like it damn it! It’s been three months! That’s too long Keith!” Keith hasn’t been at his peak in these three months. Turning into a vampire was possibly the worst thing that ever happened to him. How was he supposed to drink blood? He never felt himself be attached to people but there was just something about drinking blood that made Keith physically sick. And on top of that, not drinking blood did make him physically sick.

“Please do it for me.” Lance's forehead hit Keith’s softly. Keith squeezes his eyes. He was not gonna cry here. He’s just sick. It’s the fever. The chills. Anything but the fact Lance has him wrapped around his finger.

“Lance.. you know I want to, I really want to, but I just-“ Lance ripped himself away and Keith was left reaching to grab Lance back.

“Then do it! I can’t stand watching you be sick! And weak! You’re dying! This isn’t you Keith!” Lance eyebrows creased in worry before he scrunched them and glared down at Keith.

“This isn’t me? How would you know! How could I be the same after all this? I never wanted this!” Keith gripped his hair and looked down at his shoes to comfort himself. 

“You’re stronger than this. Shiro wouldn’t want to see you like this” Keith feels his eyes burning, the sinking in his chest and stomach. Lance was frustrating him. Forcing him to come tonight. Forcing him to promise to try. Keith didn’t want to break his promises, but it’s impossible. It feels impossible. 

Lance grabbed Keith around his waist and fly’s up to the rooftop. Keith didn’t even have time to grasp Lance by the time he was being sat down in a chair. Keith was too stunned to do much before Lance was forcing his hands together. It was unfair, Keith couldn’t fight back like this. Lance had his wrists behind the back of the chair, it didn’t matter how much Keith struggled. His body was too tired. 

“Stop it Lance! Let me go!” 

“No. You can fry in the sun if you want to die but I’m not gonna see you slowly starve yourself to death.”

Keith stared at Lance as he disappeared over the edge of the building. Desperately Keith called out for him. Squirming to try and move the chair. His body hurt so much and he was trying really hard for nothing. The chair barely moved but there was no point to move it. Where would he go? Off the rooftop? He doesn’t have enough energy to fly. He doesn’t even have normal human strength. 

This was a bluff. A bluff. Yes. Lance would be back any minute and untie him before the sun even came out. Keith huffed, letting his head fall back. He had no tears to cry and it just hurt. 

An hour later the sun started to rise and the shadowy space Keith was in was growing smaller. He shuffled his chair back as far as he could without falling. He tried to yell for Lance but gave up soon after. Soon enough the sun crept onto his shoe.

“Lance! Lance this isn’t a joke come back! Please Lance! Lance!” Keith looked around him before focusing back on the creeping sunlight. He moved his foot to the side and tried his best to cover his ankle. But it proved no use as a searing pain coursed it’s way through his ankle. He grimaced.

“Okay! Okay! Lance! You proved your point! I don’t wanna die, please!” Keith yelled. He was desperately looking back to see if there was any more room he could move back into.

“Have I?” Keith audibly gasped. Lance was off to the corner looking at Keith with his arms crossed. A subtle way of saying  _ I’m not gonna do anything.  _ Annoyingly so.

“Yes, Yes you have! Please! I don’t want to die! Lance!” Keith tried turning the chair more.

“Could’ve fooled me with the way you've been starving yourself” Lance starts to walk over. It’s more threatening than Keith wants to admit to but he still lets out a breath of relief. 

“Lance” his voice was pleading but soft. Looking at Lance, knowing he wasn’t gonna just let him fry here. 

“You know this is so much kinder than letting you starve yourself and be in so much pain, being sick all day. Spares me and everyone from your whining too.” Lance moved closer to Keith.

“I do want to live. Lance I love-“ Keith’s rambling looking at lance. He’s cut off by lance harshly yanking the chair into the shade. Stopping Keith from frying. Lance's hand was grasping Keith’s neck. The pressure had Keith gasping for a bit of air. Lances Eyes are livid, facade of idle boredom gone. The anger and hurt were the only thing Keith could focus on. Could find.

“Then stop being so self-pitying or next time I’ll let you burn. You’re driving me crazy.” Lance pulls a bag from out of his jacket and forces it up to Keith’s fangs. Keith jerked back, before staring at Lance hesitantly. Lance doesn’t hesitate to grab the chair and threatingly push it back into the sun. Keith dry sobs and bites the bag infront of him. 

Keith’s fangs are small and dull from not using them. Lances free hand pushes Keith’s head to the bag fully. He also drags the chair back into the far side and into the shade. Keith chews on the bag a bit and holds his breath. He can practically feel his fear sliding into every vein and see Shiro laying on the floor. The blood is pouring out as Keith’s holding pressure against the wound. It’s doing nothing. Shiro is gonna die. There’s so much blood. It’s warm. There’s people yelling. Keith sucks in awkward short breaths. A hand pets Keith’s hair. He’s ok. Lance is here. Lance is gonna take care of them. Of him. He’s ok.

Finally the plastic breaks, his instincts and hunger take over. The instant energy has him shaking. The feeling of it flowing through his veins. When the bag is emptied Keith can’t stop his body from slouching into the chair. Lance grabs him off the chair and holds him under his knees and back. His wings block the sun even more as they fall into the shade from the side of the building. 

Keith’s grasping up to Lance. He’s so thirsty now. He’s clutching Lance's hoodie and mouthing nothing against Lance's neck. His hunger isn’t satisfied, he’s thirsty. God is he so thirsty. Lance settles them on the couch and leans over for another bag. Keith moves to sit on Lance's lap more comfortably. Facing Lance as he chews on the new bag. Lance won’t stop staring at Keith’s eyes. Keith can feel them shining red. The sting that it comes with, his eyesight is sharp as if each individual thing he sees feels like their stabbing him in the eye. He already feels so much better, more alive. A bit delirious from the sudden boost. His body relaxes for once but quickly tenses back up. He’s probably twitching like an idiot but Lance only brushes Keith’s hair out of his face.

Keith drinks three more bags before he rests on Lance's shoulder. It’s the frenzy instincts to keep him alive. His body is strained from the amount ironically. He’s forgotten what feeling almost normal is like. Lance is rubbing his back. Comforting Keith as he talks to him right by his ear. Telling Keith he loves him and he’s alright.

Keith’s mood shifts and he’s biting Lance's neck. Sucking hard but more to leave a mark than he is trying to steal Lances own blood. Lance's own eyes turn their unique red. Basically warning Keith. He continues to watch Keith though. Even guiding Keith's head back into his neck. He lets his head drop back against the couch. They stayed like that for a while. Keith just lazily sucking while Lance hummed every now and then. Making Keith’s fangs vibrate. It was an odd sensation but it was comforting. Drinking from another vampire is something old baby vampires did since it’s harder for them to hunt. 

Keith’s eyes felt heavy. He felt like a kid. He was full, warm, and loved. Something flared in him as he moved to be facing lance. Lance stared at him and smiled.

“I’m sorry baby.” Keith shook his head and let his lips hover over Lance’s. Breathing so close to one another, taking comfort in feeling Lance. Lance is looking right at him. Keith can feel his body wanting to reject the blood. But he still wants more, it’s all instinct.

He leans back but stays sitting on Lance. Lances hands fall to his hips to steady him. Keith feels a foreign stinging in his eyes. It hurts more. All around the edges as if his eyes are gonna pop out. Then he gasps to let air in. He’s crying. Lance is just watching him, not even looking shocked. Keith can’t decide if he wants to look at the ceiling or just shove his face in Lances neck again.

He doesn’t have to choose, Lance is pulling him back to his neck.

—

Keith wakes up on the couch covered in a blanket. It’s one of Lance's favorites, big and fluffy. It’s dense enough to feel like someone is lying on you. It’s nice but Keith feels it sticking it to him from the sweat. He pushed it off and moves to sit up. He hears Lance coming from the kitchen. Turns to see him bringing tea over. Lances eyes are still shining red, his lips are still wet with the blood. Keith looks away and swallows.

Lance puts the cup right in front of Keith’s lips. Keith moves his head. Lance doesn’t tolerate it and pulls Keith hair to force his mouth to the cup.

“Drink it. You’ve been doing so good for me.” Keith glares up at Lance as he tightens his grip on Keith’s hair. Keith barely opened his mouth before Lance was pouring it into his mouth. Keith coughed some up and pulled himself away from Lance. He wiped his face and pulled away into the corner of the couch. Pulling his knees up and holding his head, hair weaved between his fingers. 

Lance set the cup down on the side table. Looking down at Keith for a moment before walking out of Keith’s vision.

“I’m meeting Allura for more supplies.” Keith hears lance shuffling his shoes and jacket on. The door shutting sounds too much like an angry slam for Keith to be ok. He sobs a bit but keeps himself back from completely letting himself go. He cleans up his face with the blanket and drags himself to take a shower.

He scrubs his mouth a bit longer than necessary. Thankfully mirrors aren’t made with silver anymore. He can see how tired he is, how pale he is. He’s always been pale, but this is something that’s lifeless. Lance ensures him if he drinks more blood he won’t look like that. His hair is greasy as he runs his fingers through it. He feels gunk come out with it. He pulls at it like Lance had. He turns from the mirror, stripping to get in the shower.

He’s using Lances soap. It’s comforting even though Lance is the one causing him to face his fears. It’s just warm and makes him feel safe. He avoids using the loofa, knowing it will just hurt his skin. All his senses are heightened, his body on edge wondering if it’s gonna be starved again. His body is all over the place, pulsing and burning. 

He drys off and dresses in boxers and a black shirt planning to just go back to the couch. He walks through the hall shaking his hair with the towel. He makes his way to the couch and fixes it up before sitting down. In an awkward ‘this is my first time as a quest’ way. He stares down at his hands, they never felt clean. He stood up and walked back through the hallway and passed the bedroom to  _ the room.  _ He hasn’t been in here since Shiro died. Never felt right or up to it. He’s been a depressed bum for the past three months. He didn’t stay with Lance at the beginning, but Lance found his way back to Keith and brought him home. It’s not every day your brother and you are attacked and your boyfriend turns you into a vampire to keep you alive. It feels like a soap opera when Keith thinks about it. But Keith didn’t wanna think about it anymore. He didn’t wanna think. Just wanted to be safe. Not feel broken. 

\----

Lance comes home and hears Keith before he knows what’s happening. He shoves the packages into the freezer before making his way down the hall. He stops before he opens the door. Keith has to know he’s there, has to hear him. But Lance is almost scared to open the door. It’s been so long. It was all different now. 

He grabs the handle and pushes the door open. 

Keith is there on the bed, desperately trying to finger himself open. His face was smashed into the sheets and his moans muffled. Lance shuts the door behind him but doesn’t move from there. Hesitant. 

Keith removed his fingers and panted for a moment. He moves back to sit and turns his head to look at Lance. 

“Lance,” it was soft, filled with so much more than his name, “come on.” Keith reaches his hand out and Lance walks to take it, sitting down on the bed. Keith shifts to be laying down as Lance falls over on top of him. Staring at one another. 

“Hi” Keith whispers as he brings his hand to caress Lance’s cheek. 

“Hi” Lance hesitates as he moves down to kiss Keith, Keith eagerly meets him in the middle and pulls them down. It’s mutual effort, Keith is guiding the kiss. It’s soft and warm, and hesitantly desperate. Lance slowly pulls away looking past Keith’s confused, almost hurt face. “Are you sure? Now?” Keith lets go of Lance’s neck and lays there looking at Lance’s features. Taking a slow breath as he admires each one. 

“Yeah,” Lance mulls over this situation, he so desperately wants to pin Keith to the bed and not let him out for days, and leave him crippled for a week after, “I’m ready to feel something.”

“Yeah?” Lance stands and starts shrugging off his jacket, tossing it to the floor. 

“Yeah.” Keith watches as Lance makes quick work with his jeans and shirt. Jumping back on the bed eagerly. Keith smiles as he grabs at Lance’s shoulders and once he has his mouth he moves to take off the boxers. Lance kicks them the rest of the way off. Fully on top he flips Keith around. Pulling his arm that’s holding Keith’s waist up close as can be. Keith was panting hard already. Lance couldn’t decide what to do first. 

“You’re still so tight, how many fingers did you use? Did you even stretch it or just go to find your prostate? Hmm?” Lance shoved two of his fingers into Keith. Wasting no time to stretch them apart. He blindly slaps the bed to find the lube Keith had been using. Squeezing way too much in a hurry. He works on a third finger and Keith’s already trembling. His fingers are longer than Keith’s making Keith feel it much more than he had done it himself. Keith could hardly reach his prostate with his own fingers, if at all. But Lance wasted no time in abusing it. Keith feels the stretch of the fourth finger already. The lube makes it much easier. 

“Such a fucking tease aren’t you? Blue balling me for months and crawling to me with your ass in the air. Making it so easy for me huh? Already stretched yourself, I’m gonna make you really feel it.” Keith gasped as Lance applied more pressure on his stomach. “I’m gonna make you come without touching your dick. Remember how easy it used to be for you? Have to retrain you huh? I’ll make you beg for it. Beg until you can’t focus on anything else but me.” 

Lance moves his arm letting Keith support himself with his knees. He holds Keith’s legs as he leans down to lick across Keith’s hole. Keith sobs as Lance pushes his tongue in and sucks. Keith already wants to beg, but he can’t, knowing it will only make Lance tease him more. The words are on his lips, broken by his gasping. 

Keith’s back collapses and his chest is on the bed, his arms stretched out in front of him. He spreads his legs a bit further, it just gives Lance more access to be more brutal. Lance is holding his ass open with his fingers as he bites down at Keith’s thighs. He grabs Keith’s arms and brings one to his hole after flipping him onto his back. 

  
“Show me how you did it.” Keith’s fingers creep into his hole and the tips slip in easily. His hole is already wrecked. 

Lance is working on marking every spot on Keith’s thighs. His fangs leave a burning sensation, he feels the bruises already forming. They never stay for long, a reason why Lance does it every time they have sex. Whether it was his kink or some vampire thing Keith didn’t know. Lance pulls Keith’s legs over his shoulders and pins Keith’s wrists down. 

“Beg for it.” Lance starts to lick around everywhere but where Keith  _ needed it _ . Lance was working his way up Keith’s stomach, and chest, stopping at his neck and giving it the same attention his thighs got. 

“Please Lance, please, please.” Lance bit harder and Keith could feel him smiling against his neck. Keith felt regret as Lance pulled completely away. Keith moved to follow him but Lance pushed him back down by his chest. 

“Are you that easy for everyone? Just one pinch of a nipple has you so weak? Look at you trembling.” Lance drags his hand down, just past Keith’s dick. Pushing down oh so slightly to make Keith groan. “Come on, beg me. I’m not as easy as you.” Lance moves down and ghosts his mouth over Keith’s dick. Blowing hot air on it, mocking how hard it stood up in the air. “Look how proud it’s standing up, too bad it won’t get any release.” Lance licks just the tip and drags it down to the base and curves around back to Keith’s thighs. 

“Come on, please, please Lance, oh, please, please, god.” Keith’s thighs are wrapped and squeezing Lance’s head. Lance’s hands keep Keith from bucking up, from moving. Lance isn’t even biting; he's dragging his fangs across all the marks. It hurts over the puncture holes, it feels numb from all the bruises. He’s shaking so much and his core hurts. He’s sobbing, he wants nothing more than Lance to hold him. “Please Lance, oh god please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry.” Keith’s legs fall to the bed as quick as Lance is moving to face Keith. He’s grabbing Keith’s shoulders and pulling him up to him. Cautious but shoving Keith’s face into his neck. Keith goes lax in his hold, as he sobs. This isn’t what he wanted, he’s ruining it all. He’s broken. He wants to get past this. 

“I’m sorry, god I’m sorry, I just want,” Keith grasps at Lance in his hold, “I don’t know what I want.” Lance is shushing him, holding him close. 

“Keith is it me?” Keith freezes and moves back to look at Lance. 

“What?” 

“When you look at me do I remind you of that night? Can you love me like this?” Lance is looking into Keith’s eyes wanting the answer before it’s given. 

“It’s not you, It’s me.” Lance groans and lets his head hit Keith’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mean it like that. It’s really just my head. I, I feel so different. I don’t know how I changed and I can't seem to catch up.” Lance lolls his head to the side to look up at Keith. 

“Let me help you, you’re not a new person, I’m still here. I want to be here.” Keith holds Lance closer. “When I was first turned I left my home for years, lost track of time. Came home and my dad had already died.” They both knew Keith knew this, “They all thought I was a devil that came to trick them. I left again, and left without even trying and I ruined it. I’ll never have them back. I lost everything it felt like, but even if I lost them I was still me. I still had memories to be with them. It gets better, as everything fades, it also hurts but as long as i’m still here they are too. I think Shiro is still with you. We’re gonna be ok. I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if Shiro would enjoy drinking stolen blood.” Keith huffs a bit and relaxes his hold. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write after not writing for a year, maybe it doesn't make sense since the writing style probably changes after a year, the emotions too. It's kinda hard to be rapidly changing and feeling out of your body. 
> 
> I couldn't find a good way to end it, but i feel the openness of having a sense of closure was better than going back to porn. Also is voltron a dead fandom know? Hope not
> 
> Maybe I'll come back and add to it, but for now i think they need time


End file.
